Problem: A purple pair of boots costs $$6$, and a popular black pair of shoes costs $10$ times as much. How much does the black pair of shoes cost?
Solution: The cost of the black pair of shoes is a multiple of the cost of the purple pair of boots, so find the product. The product is $10 \times $6$ $10 \times $6 = $60$ The black pair of shoes costs $$60$.